What Brittany thinks
by IshMeLeslie
Summary: Angsty brittana oneshot. I don't ship brittana hard so it sucks. I hope you like. Please review.


Brittany loved her girlfriend dearly. But she grew up learning that to love someone, you need to care for them - which Brittany did, clearly. And two, help them even if they don't say they need help - which the blonde didn't do. So Brittany had an idea. She stayed up 2 nights in a row not going to school - which frightened the Latina - and writing. Pouring her heart out into one simple song. Erasing and re-writing. Over and over. Until it displayed her emotions perfectly. A busy, heated glee club was talking and talking. But Brittany walked in, interrupting all the commotion.

"Britts! Where've-" Santana got cut off with Brittany's first ever argument.

"No." Brittany commanded. "I'm tired of being left behind. Being the idiotic girl who can't do anything. Alright?"

"I am NOT stupid!" Brittany pointed at Artie. "I am NOT a retard!" Brittany yelled into Puck's face. "I am not just the third cheerio!" She screamed at Santana and Quinn. "Alright?! I have a voice, and it clearly needs to be heard! I have GREAT ideas that none of you give a crap about!" Everyone was shocked, but they could see Brittany's hurting.

"I don't need anyone to help me. I can handle myself." Britt sighed. "I'm a grown woman. With hopes, dreams, and goals. And guess what! Feelings!" Brittany looked down, wiping the tears. Santana started to stand up, "Britt-"

"No. Sit down." Santana was startled, but sat.

"And just..." Brittany paused.

_"Listen."_

_"I don't need anyone to help me. 'Cause all you're really doin' is holdin' me back! I want to set fire! I want to leave my mark! Show the world, I'm not no damn piece in their games! They can't stop me now! I'm on the train. Leavin' everything behind. Packed my bags, and I'm ready to fly! All I want to say to y'all! I can see your hurtin' baby. But why wont ya let me help you out."_

_"I just want to show you that I care more than meets the eye. Ooohhh. I don't want to hold on, letting tears fall. No need to cry. I'll be alright. But I love you baby. Why wont you let me help you? You don't need to tear others down. 'Cause all your really doin' is breakin' yourself. Oh baby. Ooh baby. Don't pretend to care. I know it's a feeling you can't mirror."_

_"It's something called love," _Brittany screams out. _"Don't pretend you know what it is! What I need is someone. Someone! Someone able to mirror the way I love. You love half-heartedly. I know your broken hearted. But if you loved me, you'd care enough to see that I am too. Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ohhhh! Don't fake it," _Brittany looks down. _"I know you ain't strong enough! Your weak. Can't handle me! I can fly! You don't give a damn about me! What do I want?! What do I need?! Ooh baby! Can ya answer me?! YOU! Only care about yourself!"_

_"I've been selfless this whole time. Now...can I get a little love in return? No. No's always the answer. No one cares. It's hard to look in the mirror, and tell yourself wholey truthful: no one gives a damn. Not one single person. They lie. Say they love you. Not like it matters. Cause they don't even care."_

_"LIKE I NEED YOU! GO ON. Pretend I need ya! Pretend like I give a damn in return! I hope when you see my face on the billboards,"_

_"My name in shining letters,"_

_"I hope you think:I was her burden. I held her back when she needed to fly." _

_"I hid her freedom. Ooh-ooh-ooh-ohhh! Your killin' me now! Stop holdin' me back a-now! I need to let you go... It's so damn hard to do though. I'm sorry baby. But this is goodbye. GOODBYE! Goodbye for now. Goodbye for forever! Ooh! Goodbye baby. Goodbey love. Goodbye happiness. Goodbye dear. Goodbye hope. Goodbye drawing ya near."_

_"Oh. Cause this is goodbye!"_

_"Baby...Ooh baby...Just know. I'll miss ya like crazy baby. Ooh, I'll think of ya all the time. I'll miss you."_

Brittany softly grabs Santana's hands whispering, "I'll miss you." And leaving. Vanishing. That's the last Santana saw of one Brittany S. Pierce.


End file.
